The present disclosure relates to a display device of a parallax barrier type capable of performing a stereoscopic display.
In recent years, display devices capable of performing a stereoscopic display are drawing attention. The stereoscopic display is a technique for displaying an image for a left eye and an image for a right eye having parallax therebetween (having different perspectives from each other), and, when viewing the images by his/her left and right eye respectively, a viewer can recognize the images as a stereoscopic image having a stereoscopic effect. In addition, display devices capable of providing viewers with more natural stereoscopic images by displaying three or more images having parallax thereamong are also under development.
Such display devices fall in two major categories: display devices that require dedicated eyeglasses and display devices that do not require dedicated eyeglasses. Since the dedicated eyeglasses may be troublesome for the viewer, the display devices that do not require dedicated eyeglasses are desired. As the display devices that do not require dedicated eyeglasses, a parallax barrier scheme, a lenticular lens scheme, and the like are known, for example. In these schemes, a plurality of images (perspective images) having parallax thereamong are simultaneously displayed to provide an image which is viewed differently according to a relative positional relationship (angle) between a display device and a perspective of the viewer. An exemplary display device using a parallax barrier scheme is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H03-119889.